A file server is a computer that provides file service relating to the organization of information on storage devices, such as disks. The file server or filer includes a storage operating system that implements a file system to logically organize the information as a hierarchical structure of directories and files on the disks. Each “on-disk” file may be implemented as a set of data structures, e.g., disk blocks, configured to store information. A directory, on the other hand, may be implemented as a specially formatted file in which information about other files and directories are stored.
A filer may be further configured to operate according to a client/server model of information delivery to thereby allow many clients to access files stored on a server, e.g., the filer. In this model, the client may comprise an application, such as a database application, executing on a computer that “connects” to the filer over a computer network, such as a point-to-point link, shared local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), or virtual private network (VPN) implemented over a public network such as the Internet. Each client may request the services of the file system on the filer by issuing file system protocol messages (in the form of packets) to the filer over the network.
A common type of file system is a “write in-place” file system, an example of which is the conventional Berkeley fast file system. In a write in-place file system, the locations of the data structures, such as inodes and data blocks, on disk are typically fixed. An inode is a data structure used to store information, such as meta-data, about a file, whereas the data blocks are structures used to store the actual data for the file. The information contained in an inode may include, e.g., ownership of the file, access permission for the file, size of the file, file type and references to locations on disk of the data blocks for the file. The references to the locations of the file data are provided by pointers, which may further reference indirect blocks that, in turn, reference the data blocks, depending upon the quantity of data in the file. Changes to the inodes and data blocks are made “in-place” in accordance with the write in-place file system. If an update to a file extends the quantity of data for the file, an additional data block is allocated and the appropriate inode is updated to reference that data block.
Another type of file system is a write-anywhere file system that does not overwrite data on disks. If a data block on disk is retrieved (read) from disk into memory and “dirtied” with new data, the data block is stored (written) to a new location on disk to thereby optimize write performance. A write-anywhere file system may initially assume an optimal layout such that the data is substantially contiguously arranged on disks. The optimal disk layout results in efficient access operations, particularly for sequential read operations, directed to the disks. A particular example of a write-anywhere file system that is configured to operate on a filer is the Write Anywhere File Layout (WAFL™) file system available from Network Appliance, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif. The WAFL file system is implemented within a microkernel as part of the overall protocol stack of the filer and associated disk storage. This microkernel is supplied as part of Network Appliance's Data ONTAP™ software, residing on the filer, that processes file-service requests from network-attached clients.
As used herein, the term “storage operating system” generally refers to the computer-executable code operable on a storage system that implements file system semantics and manages data access. In this sense, ONTAP software is an example of such a storage operating system implemented as a microkernel. The storage operating system can also be implemented as an application program operating over a general-purpose operating system, such as UNIX® or Windows NT®, or as a general-purpose operating system with configurable functionality, which is configured for storage applications as described herein.
Disk storage is typically implemented as one or more storage “volumes” that comprise physical storage disks, defining an overall logical arrangement of storage space. Currently available filer implementations can serve a large number of discrete volumes (150 or more, for example). Each volume is associated with its own file system and, for purposes hereof, volume and file system shall generally be used synonymously. The disks within a volume are typically organized as one or more groups of Redundant Array of Independent (or Inexpensive) Disks (RAID). RAID implementations enhance the reliability/integrity of data storage through the redundant writing of data “stripes”across a given number of physical disks in the RAID group, and the appropriate caching of parity information with respect to the striped data. In the example of a WAFL file system, a RAID 4 implementation is advantageously employed. This implementation specifically entails the striping of data across a group of disks, and separate parity caching within a selected disk of the RAID group. As described herein, a volume typically comprises at least one data disk and one associated parity disk (or possibly data/parity partitions in a single disk) arranged according to a RAID 4, or equivalent high-reliability, implementation.
In the operation of a disk array, it is fairly common that a disk will fail. A goal of a high performance storage system is to make the mean time to data loss (MTTDL) as long as possible, preferably much longer than the expected service life of the storage system. Data can be lost when one or more storage devices fail, making it impossible to recover data from the device. Typical schemes to avoid loss of data include mirroring, backup and parity protection. Mirroring is an expensive solution in terms of consumption of storage resources, such as hard disk drives. Backup does not protect recently modified data. Parity schemes are common because they provide a redundant encoding of the data that allows for, typically, a single erasure (loss of one disk) with the addition of just one disk drive to the system.
Specifically, the redundant information provided by parity protection is computed as the exclusive-OR (XOR), i.e., the sum over one-bit fields, of the data on all disks. As referenced above, the disks are typically divided into parity groups, each of which comprises one or more data disks and a parity disk. The disk space is divided into stripes, with each stripe containing one block from each disk. Typically, the blocks of a stripe are at the same location on each disk in the parity group. Within a stripe, all but one block are data blocks and one block is a parity block, computed by the XOR of all the data.
If the parity blocks are all stored on one disk, thereby providing a single disk that contains all (and only) parity information, a RAID-4 implementation is provided. If the parity blocks are contained within different disks in each stripe, usually in a rotating pattern, then implementation is RAID-5. If one disk fails in the parity group, the contents of that disk can be reconstructed on a second “spare” disk or disks by adding all the contents of the remaining data blocks and subtracting the result from the parity block. Since two's complement addition and subtraction over one-bit fields are both equivalent to XOR operations, this reconstruction consists of the XOR of all the surviving data and parity blocks. Similarly, if the parity disk is lost, it can be recomputed in the same way from the surviving data.
Far more likely than a second disk drive failing in a RAID group (before reconstruction has been completed for a previous disk failure) is the possibility that there may be an unknown bad block (media error) on an otherwise intact disk. If the RAID group has no failed disks, the filer can compensate for bad blocks by using parity information to recompute the bad block's original contents, which is then remapped to a “spare” block elsewhere on the disk. However, if a bad block is encountered while the RAID group is in degraded mode (after a disk failure but before reconstruction has completed), then that block's data is irrecoverably lost. To protect against this scenario, filers routinely verify all data stored in the file system using RAID “scrubbing.” The scrubbing operation may be scheduled to occur at regular intervals (for example, once per week, early on Sunday morning). However, automatic scrubbing is optional and can be suppressed. During this process, all data blocks are read from RAID groups, which have no failed drives. There are a number (N) of non-degraded RAID groups that are scrubbed simultaneously using a series of N working threads. Note that N is typically a predefined number that is configuration-dependent, and often based upon the processing resources available—it is usually less than the total number of RAID groups being scrubbed, causing the scrubbing of a number of RAID groups to be delayed until completion of previous groups by the threads. If the XOR computation of data parity with stored parity is erroneous, then an assumption is typically made that the data parity is correct and the stored parity is corrupted. Accordingly, the new “correct” parity is recomputed, and written to a spare parity block.
Current storage system implementations may connect hundreds of RAID groups into arrays of more than a terabyte of storage space. Where automatic, scheduled scrubbing (and/or other long-running maintenance functions/processes including defragmentation and surface scan) are applied to such large arrays of disks, they may run the process in excess of an allotted time—be it one evening, one day, or perhaps one weekend. This is true of even the fastest-processing, and most-capable, storage systems. It is common for scrubbing and other long-running processes to impose a significant performance penalty on other ongoing user processes that may be tolerable on a non-work day or at off-peak use times. However, at the start of a workday, when the load imposed by scrubbing on system resources may interfere with disk service (and not be tolerable), it is common to interrupt the scrubbing (or other long-running) process before full completion. As such, a given number of RAID groups or volumes may remain unprocessed.
When the long-running process is again begun (on a following evening or weekend), the process may simply begin work upon the same disks checked the last time. This is because the disks may be presented in the overall array a certain order, based upon their serial numbers or volume identifiers, that seldom change-and the process may be keyed to work in the basic order of existing disk/volume identifiers, regardless of when they were last checked. Clearly, continuous interruptions of the process before it naturally completes will deny certain trailing disks/volumes in the order from being regularly checked. The reliability of these trailing disks/volumes will then become further and flirter uncertain, and errors in these unchecked/seldom-checked disks will mount.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a system and method for enabling the time of long-running disk array maintenance processes to be limited, and therefore cause certain disks/volumes to be unprocessed, without systematically reducing the regularity and frequency in which all disks in the array are checked. This system and method should allow time-limited, long-running processes to be applied to both older disks and newly added disks each time the process is initiated with fairness to all disks. In other words, all disks in the array should experience approximately the same time between checks regardless of where they fall within the array's predetermined order.